


Sweet Tooth

by look_turtles



Category: Twitch City, Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Duck has a sweet tooth





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippet prompt: Cupcake

The day of Duck’s birthday, Buddy brought over some brightly coloured cupcakes.

Duck watched as Buddy ate his cupcake. As Buddy licked the bright pink frosting from the top of the cupcake, Duck licked his lips.

Buddy always looked good, but Duck had a thing for Buddy in his uniform. He may have a collection of cop porn stuffed in a shoebox under his bed.

They had been friends since they were kids and Duck wasn’t about to screw that up by talking about his crush to his (very straight) crush.

He picked up a cupcake and stuffed it into his mouth.

He had always had a sweet tooth. Cookies, pies, cakes, it didn’t matter. He even liked to put Smarties in his morning coffee.

Buddy had a dab of frosting on the corner of his mouth and before he could think about it, Duck rubbed the frosting.

Duck’s eyes went wide as Buddy’s pink tongue cans out and licked Duck’s finger. Maybe Buddy wasn’t as straight as he thought.

Speaking of straight, he would have to be straight not to find that hot. Hell, even a straight guy would find a finger licking Buddy hot.

‘I still have frosting on my lips, maybe you should use your mouth instead of your finger,’ Buddy said with a smirk.

As they kissed, Duck tasted sweetness on Buddy’s lips.

Far away from Wilby, Dan was kissing his boyfriend Newbie. Newbie’s lips tasted like bitter coffee and Dan couldn’t get enough.


End file.
